warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan/Week Six
WEEK SIX, NOMINATIONS Superpower Holder: No Superpower due to last week's fake eviction Rule: *This week, points are to SAVE the cat from eviction, not put them up *Bluestar can be nominated and nominate (Hazeltail and Berrynose are in the lounge) Hazeltail: I'm so lucky! I can't believe I'm still here! Berrynose: I'm glad you are, but I can't believe they saved Dovewing! Hazeltail: I thought they hated her? Berrynose: No, we ''hate her. Dovewing: Hey! D: Hazeltail: Tehe! Did you enjoy our party last night Dovewing? Oh wait, you didn't come. (Ferncloud and Ashfur enter) Ferncloud: It would have beeb much more fun if there had been matches! Ashfur: Well, there were corn chips and that was close enough. Hazeltail: Are there any left?? :D Ashfur: No, Cloudtail used them this morning to make a nachos. (cuts to Cloudtail) Cloudtail: OMSC I love this nachos! :D (Hollyleaf jumps on his nachos) Cloudtail: D: (pushes Hollyleaf in the water) Hollyleaf: AAAAAAAAAAH WATER! LIONBLAZE HELP ME! THE WATER MONSTERS ARE EATING ME! (Lionblaze pulls Hollyleaf out of the water) Lionblaze: Hollyleaf what happened? Hollyleaf: (points at Cloudtail) He pushed me in the water! Lionblaze: What did you do that for? Cloudtail: She wrecked my nachos! D: Big Brother: All housemates, to the lounge. (everyone is in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time to nominate. Dovewing: WOOOO! Big Brother: For the first time, Bluestar can nominate and she can be nominated. Bluestar: Don't nominate me please! Big Brother: And also this week, nomination points are to SAVE, so the three cats with the least nomination points will be up. Dovewing: D: Everyone else: :D Big Brother: Everyone to the nominations room. (in the nominations room) Big Brother: Bluestar, you will nominate first. Please enter the chamber. (Bluestar enters) Big Brother: Bluestar, you have 5 points to nominate two cats, nominate now. Bluestar: For 4 points I save WHITESTORM. He's my nephew and I love him and I don't want him to go! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Bluestar: For one point, I save CLOUDTAIL. He's a joy to be around, even if he does get a little cranky sometimes. Cloudtail: HEY! Bluestar: I thought this chamber was soundproof? Big Brother: You forgot to close the door... Bluestar: Oops! Big Brother: You may leave Bluestar (Bluestar leaves) Table: Whitestorm 4 Cloudtail 1 ASHFUR 0 BERRYNOSE 0 BLUESTAR 0 BRAMBLECLAW 0 DOVEWING 0 FERNCLOUD 0 HAZELTAIL 0 HOLLYLEAF 0 ICECLOUD 0 LIONBLAZE 0 SANDSTORM 0 Big Brother: Lionblaze, to the chamber. (Lionblaze enters) Big Brother: Lionblaze, nominate now. Lionblaze: For 4 points I save HOLLYLEAF. She's my sister and she be epic! :D Big Brother: Accepted. You have one point left. Lionblaze: That goes to BRAMBLECLAW. He's the closest cat to a father I have and I don't want him to go home D: Big Brother: Accepted. You may leave. Table: Hollyleaf 4 Whitestorm 4 Brambleclaw 1 Cloudtail 1 ASHFUR 0 BERRYNOSE 0 DOVEWING 0 FERNCLOUD 0 HAZELTAIL 0 ICECLOUD 0 LIONBLAZE 0 SANDSTORM 0 Big Brother: Dovewing, to the chamber. (Dovewing enters) Big Brother: Dovewing, nominate now. Dovewing: For 3 points I save BLUESTAR. She's the only cat here who doesn't hate me. Big Brother: That's cause she doesn't know what you did. Dovewing: But still... Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Dovewing: For 2 points I save FERNCLOUD. She's another cat who's really nice to me, and it would be wise to keep her in for now. Big Brother: Accepted. You may leave. Table: Hollyleaf 4 Whitestorm 4 Bluestar 3 Ferncloud 2 Brambleclaw 1 Cloudtail 1 ASHFUR 0 BERRYNOSE 0 DOVEWING 0 HAZELTAIL 0 ICECLOUD 0 LIONBLAZE 0 SANDSTORM 0 Big Brother: Ashfur, to the chamber (Ashfur enters) Big Brother: Ashfur, nominate now. Ashfur: For 3 points I save ICECLOUD. Her and Ferncloud are the keys to me being here, and she is in the most danger. Big Brother: What makes you think that? Ashfur: Cause she's shy Big Brother: Accepted. I assume your other 2 are going to FERNCLOUD? Ashfur: You assume correct :3 Big Brother: Why? Ashfur: Cause she's my sister dummy! Big Brother: Don't call me a dummy again or you'll go to the Doghouse! Ashur: (whimpers) Big Brother: You can leave (Ashfur bolts out the door) Table: Hollyleaf 4 Ferncloud 4 Whitestorm 4 Bluestar 3 Icecloud 3 Brambleclaw 1 Cloudtail 1 ASHFUR 0 BERRYNOSE 0 DOVEWING 0 HAZELTAIL 0 LIONBLAZE 0 SANDSTORM 0 Big Brother: Hollyleaf, to the chamber (Hollyleaf enters) Big Brother: Hollyleaf, nominate now. Hollyleaf: For 4 points I save LIONBLAZE. Purely because he's my brother. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Hollyleaf: For 1 point I nominate BRAMBLECLAW. He's really epicly awesome and he's the closest I have to a dad. Big Brother: Accepted. You may leave. Table: Hollyleaf 4 Ferncloud 4 Whitestorm 4 Bluestar 3 Icecloud 3 Brambleclaw 2 Cloudtail 1 ASHFUR 0 BERRYNOSE 0 DOVEWING 0 HAZELTAIL 0 SANDSTORM 0 Big Brother: Cloudtail, to the chamber. (Cloudtail enters) Big Brother: Cloudtail, nominate now. Cloudtail: For 3 points I save ASHFUR. He makes an epic nachos, so he has to stay! Big Brother: Accepted. Cloudtail: For 2 points, well, I guess I better save SANDSTORM. She was the first housemate to come in with me and it would be nice if we could go to the final 2 together. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: Hollyleaf 4 Ferncloud 4 Whitestorm 4 Ashfur 3 Bluestar 3 Icecloud 3 Brambleclaw 2 Sandstorm 2 Cloudtail 1 BERRYNOSE 0 DOVEWING 0 HAZELTAIL 0 Big Brother: Berrynose, to the chamber. (Berrynose enters) Big Brother: Berrynose, nominate now Berrynose: For 4 points I save HAZELTAIL. She's my sister, so obviously, I want her in the house. Big Brother: Le accepted. You have one point left. Berrynose: Le what? Big Brother: Le accepted. It means accepted. Berrynose: Um, okay. For 1 point I save BRAMBLECLAW. Cause he's my mentor, and without him I wouldn't be about to win Big Brother: ThunderClan! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: Ferncloud 4 Hazeltail 4 Hollyleaf 4 Whitestorm 4 Ashfur 3 Bluestar 3 Brambleclaw 3 Icecloud 3 Sandstorm 2 CLOUDTAIL 1 BERRYNOSE 0 DOVEWING 0 Big Brother: Whitestorm, to the chamber. (Whitestorm enters) Big Brother: Whitestorm, nominate now. Whitestorm: For 4 points I save BLUESTAR. You know, cause she's awesome. Big Brother: Is she? Whitestorm: YES! D: Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Whitestorm: Um..... For one point I save ICECLOUD. I want to get to know her better, cause she exiles herself from the group. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: Bluestar 7 Ferncloud 4 Hazeltail 4 Hollyleaf 4 Whitestorm 4 Icecloud 4 Ashfur 3 Brambleclaw 3 Sandstorm 2 CLOUDTAIL 1 BERRYNOSE 0 DOVEWING 0 Big Brother: Sandstorm, to the chamber. (Sandstorm enters) Big Brother: Sandstorm, nominate now. Sandstorm: For 3 points I save WHITESTORM. He was my mentor, so I feel I owe him a little. Big Brother: A little? Sandstorm: Just a little. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Sandstorm: For 2 points I save BLUESTAR. I like her, and I don't think it's fair she only gets to spend a week in the house. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: Bluestar 9 Whitestorm 7 Ferncloud 4 Hazeltail 4 Hollyleaf 4 Icecloud 4 Ashfur 3 Brambleclaw 3 Sandstorm 2 CLOUDTAIL 1 BERRYNOSE 0 DOVEWING 0 Big Brother: Hazeltail, to the chamber. (Hazeltail enters) Big Brother: Hazeltail, nominate now. Hazeltail: For 4 points I save BERRYNOSE. He's ma bro, and he needs to stay. Otherwise I will be gone. Big Brother: Why's that? Hazeltail: I'll give you a clue. It has supersonic ears, starts with Dove and ends with Wing Big Brother: Cloudtail? Hazeltail: NO! DOVEWING! Big Brother: Oooooh! Accepted. You have 1 point left. Hazeltail: For 1 point I save CLOUDTAIL. He's absolutely hillarious and his nachos episodes are amazing! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: Bluestar 9 Whitestorm 7 Berrynose 4 Ferncloud 4 Hazeltail 4 Hollyleaf 4 Icecloud 4 Ashfur 3 Brambleclaw 3 CLOUDTAIL 2 SANDSTORM 2 DOVEWING 0 Big Brother: Icecloud, to the chamber (Icecloud enters) Big Brother: Icecloud, nominate now. Icecloud: For 3 points I save ASHFUR. He's one reason I don't get nominated and I reckon he's in more danger than Ferncloud. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Icecloud: For 2 points I save FERNCLOUD. She's my mother so obviously. Big Brother: She is? Icecloud: Read the Power of Three! Big Brother: I'll check it out this week, kay? Icecloud: Kay! Wait, you forgot to tell me my nomination was accepted. Big Brother: Oh. It's accepted. Table: Bluestar 9 Whitestorm 7 Ashfur 6 Ferncloud 6 Berrynose 4 Hazeltail 4 Hollyleaf 4 Icecloud 4 Brambleclaw 3 CLOUDTAIL 2 SANDSTORM 2 DOVEWING 0 Big Brother: Ferncloud, to the camber. (Ferncloud enters) Big Brother: Ferncloud, please nominate now. Ferncloud: Certainly! For 3 points I save ICECLOUD. She may be in real danger, so I'm giving her points. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Ferncloud: Well, they're obviously going to ASHFUR. He's my brother and I love him dearly, and my time in the house will be much better with him. Big Brother: Accepted. Nominations are over. All cats to the lounge, FINAL TABLE: Bluestar 9 Ashfur 8 Whitestorm 7 Icecloud 6 Ferncloud 6 Berrynose 4 Hazeltail 4 Hollyleaf 4 Brambleclaw 3 CLOUDTAIL 2 SANDSTORM 2 DOVEWING 0 (All housemates are in the lounge) Big Brother: As you know housemates, points were to save tonight, so the cats with the least save points will be nominated. I will now reveal those cats and how many points they received. Dovewing: I'm up. I know. Big Brother: On 0 save points, DOVEWING. Dovewing: Hurtful! D: No-one wants me in the house? Everyone but Dovewing, Bluestar, Whitestorm & Ferncloud: NO! Dovewing: D: Big Brother: On 2 save points, CLOUDTAIL. (everyone is shocked) Cloudtail: Do I get a nachos if I'm evicted? Big Brother: Maybe Cloudtail: :D Ashfur: Nuuuuu! Cloudtail, I'll make you one! Cloudtail: :D Big Brother: And also on 2 save points, SANDSTORM. Sandstorm: Meh. Ok. I don't care. Big Brother: Dovewing, Cloudtail. Sandstorm, at the end of the week, one of you will be the next cat evicted. I can tell you now, this will NOT be a fake eviction! Dovewing: NOOOOOO! Everyone but Dovewing: Please be Dovewing, please be Dovewing! WEEK SIX, DAILY SHOW (Bluestar and Sandstorm are in the lounge) Bluestar: So, is this like your third time now? Sandstorm: Second. I was nominated in the first week. Bluestar: What does it feel like, you know, being nominated? Sandstorm: At first it shocks you, then you get used to it. Bluestar: Hehe, okay. (Cloudtail, Ashfur and Berrynose are in the bedroom) Cloudtail: My first time nominated! D: Ashfur: Now you know what it's like. Berrynose: I haven't been nominated yet! :D Cloudtail: You will next week. Berrynose: Is that a threat? Cloudtail: It's a promise. Berrynose: If you're trying to intimidate me it's not working! Ashfur: Aaaaaaand exit Ashfur! (Ashfur leaves the room) Cloudtail: You wanna fight me? Berrynose: Yeah I do! Everyone: Fight fight fight fight fight! Cloudtail: Gladly! (Cloudtail jumps on Berrynose) Sandstorm: I bet this plays out the same way as the intro show! Big Brother: Ok, Cloudtail to the doghouse! Cloudtail: D: Why not Berrynose? Ferncloud: Cause you started it! Duh! (Cloudtail is in the doghouse) Big Brother: Cloudtail, do you want to know what your punishment is? Cloudtail: Uh... Do I have a choice? Big Brother: No. Your punishment is: You have to dig half the tunnel for tomorrow's challenge. Cloudtail: What's tomorrow's challenge? Big Brother: Find out tomorrow. Now, get digging! (Cloudtail starts digging) Cloudtail: This is so tiring! Can I have a helper? Hazeltail: ME! ME! I'LL DO IT! Cloudtail: Uh, okay? Big Brother: No helpers! Hazeltail: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Berrynose: Someone has a crush on Cloudtail. Cloudtail: I have a mate! (7 hours later) Cloudtail: This is taking forever! I'm so bored! (Ashfur comes out with a cheesecake) Cloudtail: ''And ''they're having cheesecake? No fair! (Cloudtail bangs on the window) Cloudtail: Hey guys save me some! Ashfur: No! Cloudtail: D: BUT THIS IS TAKING AGES! (Cloudtail finishes digging) Cloudtail: Oh. Never mind. (Cloudtail comes sprinting out) Cloudtail: CHEESECAKE CHEESECAKE CHEESEEECAAAAAAAAAAAKE! :D Whitestorm: It disturbs me how much he likes twoleg food... Lionblaze: All gone! Cloudtail: NOOOOOOOOO! Hazeltail: I saved you a piece! Berrynose: Nope, that's not happening! (Berrynose throws the piece of cake in to the pool) Cloudtail: NOOOOOOOO! (dives in to the pool) Icecloud: That was mean. Berrynose: No, it was funny! Hollyleaf: Um, no, it was mean. Lionblaze: Yeah, did you know how long it took Ashfur to make that cheesecake? Berrynose: But...! Ashfur: SOMEONE WASTED MY CHEESECAKE! THAT TOOK ME AGES TO MAKE! D: (cries) Brambleclaw: Hey, that's my thing that I do! Hazeltail: Now look what you did! Berrynose: And that's number seven! Ferncloud: Berrynose, apologise to Ashfur at once. Berrynose: No! Ferncloud: Yes! Berrynose: No! Ferncloud: Yes! Berrynose: And if I don't what will you do about it? Ferncloud: Oh Dovewing! Dovewing: (tickles Berrynose) Berrynose: Stop it! That tickles! (Berrynose pees on the floor) Everyone but Berrynose: EEEEEEEEEEEEW! Brambleclaw: Berrynose, clean that up! Berrynose: And if I don't? (Brambleclaw pushes Berrynose head first in to his own puddle of pee) Berrynose: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Brambleclaw: That's what! (Cloudtail hops out of the pool with small bits of cheesecake in his fur) Cloudtail: Hey Ashfur, will you make me another cheesecake? Ashfur: After the challenge tomorrow! Cloudtail: (evil grin) Ashfur: (realises what he's just done) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D: WEEK SIX, CHALLENGE (bulldozers beep) Ferncloud: (sleepily) What's that noise? Ashfur: It sounds like... Bluestar: TWOLEG MONSTERS!!!!!!! D: Everyone but Cloudtail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! D::: Cloudtail: Relax, it's only a twoleg monster, Icecloud: ''Only a twoleg monster? Ferncloud: Have you forgotten that Shrewpaw was killed by a twoleg monster? Cloudtail: Oops. Sandstorm: I wanna see what that noise is, let's go outside. (outside. Bulldozers are digging a tunnel) Dovewing: Uh... what? Big Brother: Housemates, sorry for the wake up. You are witnessing the making of todays challenge. Hollyleaf: Um...? Cloudtail: Remember the tunnel I dug yesterday? Well, they're finishing it. Hollyleaf: You mean... We have to go through TUNNELS??? Cloudtail: Yep! Hollyleaf: AAAAAAH! I'M SCARED OF TUNNELS! Berrynose: You're scared of everything! Lionblaze: Shut up! Berrynose: No! Hollyleaf: WHERE CAN I EASCAPE FROM THE TUNNELS???? D: Whitestorm: The pool? Brambleclaw: She's scared of water. Bluestar: The doghouse? Lionblaze: She's scared of dogs. Hazeltail: Hey, where did Hollyleaf go? (zooms in to bedroom, Hollyleaf is under the sheets) Hollyleaf: The tunnels will never ''get me here! Big Brother: Housemates, the challenge is about to start. Here are the rules: 1 by 1, you enter the tunnel. First cat to make it out wins. And no doubles either! I will not give out the prize if both come out at the same time! Berrynose: What's the prize? Cloudtail: A nachos!? XD Ashfur: A cheesecake!? XD Ferncloud: Matches!? XD Hazeltail: A life sized cut-out of Cloudtail!? XD Cloudtail: Wait what? Hazeltail: (blushes) Nothing! hehe! Big Brother: NO! None of those! The winner gets invincibility from nominations next week! Cloudtail: Oh good, Berrynose won't win. Berrynose: Hurtful! D: Big Brother: Let's start the challenge! Everyone: YEAAAAAAH! Big Brother: Ready... Set... (everyone is about to take off) Big Brother: WAIT! Where's Hollyleaf? Lionblaze: Still hiding in the bed Big Brother: Go get her! (in the bedroom) Lionblaze: Hollyleaf! Time for the challenge! Hollyleaf: No! I'm not moving! I'm scared of tunnels! Lionblaze: The prize is immunity from nominations next week! Hollyleaf: I don't care! Lionblaze: (to Big Brother) She won't move! Big Brother: Uh... Guys, we'll need the bulldozer! Big Brother: Hollyleaf, get out of the bed. Hollyleaf: NO! (bulldozers come in) Hollyleaf: What are they doing here? D: (bulldozers pick up Hollyleaf) Hollyleaf: (struggling) No! Put me down! Big Brother: We're dropping the bed in the tunnels Hollyleaf: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (bed is dropped in tunnels) Hollyleaf: AAAAAAAAH! Big Brother: And now the challenge begins! (everyone rushes in, nearly crushing Hollyleaf) Hollyleaf: Gaaaaaah! Can't breathe! (runs out of bed) Lionblaze: We got her out! :D (in the tunnels) Whitestorm: Ugh... My fur's getting dirty. Icecloud: So's mine! D: Whitestorm: Wanna find our way out together? Icecloud: Sure! XD Bluestar: Hey! That's reserved for me! (pushes Icecloud down the tunnel) Icecloud: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo (small thump) Hollyleaf: (shivering) Lionblaze: Come on, they aren't that bad! Berrynose: (from further ahead) Oooh! I'm a ghost and I like to eat Hollyleaf's! Hollyleaf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs away) Berrynose: Tehe! Ghost: Oooh, I'm a ghost and I don't like it when people impersonate me! Berrynose: Uh... Ghost: Get out of here before I eat you! Berrynose: AAAAAAAAAH! (bolts out of tunnels) Lionblaze: We showed him! Hi-5! Ghost: We can't. I'm a ghost you idiot! Lionblaze: Oh yeah, that's right... (near tunnel entrance) Berrynose: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (crashes in to Hazeltail) Hazeltail: Ow! Berrynose! D: Berrynose: Sorry, a ghost scared the heck outta me! Hazeltail: Let's go out of the tunnels together! Berrynose: Yaaaaay! Ferncloud: I don't like tunnels.... Ashfur: I do! They're all dark and gloomy. Ferncloud: That's exactly why I don't like them! Brightheart: I love tunnels! Ashfur: Go away! You can't come in untill season 2! Brightheart: Awww... (exits out of tunnels) Cloudtail: Um... Did I just see Brightheart? Brambleclaw: Yes, nearly out! Sandstorm: I'm ahead of you! Brambleclaw: Noooo! (runs past Sandstorm and trips over a rock) Brambleclaw: Ow! Ow! It's bleeding! My leg is bleeding! Owwwwwwwwwww! (cries) Sandstorm: *sigh* Jayfeather, he's crying again! Jayfeather: I'm not going down there! Sandstorm: Big Brother, Brambleclaw needs to leave the tunnels! Big Brother: Why? Brambleclaw: It's bleeding! My leg is bleeding! D: Big Brother: *sigh* Fine! Brambleclaw, you can leave the tunnels. (Brambleclaw leaves, still crying) (Berrynose, Hazeltail and Cloudtail are all near the exit) Cloudtail: I need to win! Move it! Hazeltail: (looks at Berrynose) Shall we? Berrynose: We shall! Cloudtail: Wait, what are you doing...? (Berrynose and Hazeltail spear tackle Cloudtail) Cloudtail: Owww! Hazeltail: The exit! Let's go! Berrynose: Wait, Big Brother said no immunity if we exit together! Hazeltail: Oh right. Bye, Berrynose! (Hazeltail goes to kick Berrynose away) Berrynose: No way! This is not happening again! (backflips and kicks Hazeltail) Hazeltail: AAAAAAAAH! (falls down) Berrynose: I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! (Berrynose exits the tunnel) Big Brother: Congratulations Berrynose, you win the challenge, you are safe from nominations next week. Berrynose: WOOOOO! Sandstorm: Berrynose won? Has Tangle run out of ideas already? Tangle: Okay, that's all we have time for! Cloudtail: WAIT! Tangle: Oh what now? Cloudtail: Ashfur hasn't made me a cheesecake yet! Tangle: Oh, then we still have time. (evil grin) Ashfur: NOOOOOOOOO! (Ashfur and Cloudtail are in the kitchen) Cloudtail: (running around in circles) CHEEEEESECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE! :D :D Ashfur: Cloudtail, ''we get it! Sit down! (Cloudtail sits down) Ashfur: Ok, so we preheat the oven to... Tangle: And now we're out of time for real. Cloudtail: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Note: Thanks to Jet and Mossy for helping me with this episode! WEEK SIX, EVICTION Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION SHOW! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (no one walks out) Producer: Uh, Daisy, you're on! Daisy: (from backstage) I'm not going on! The producers want me to sing One Directionn! Producer: Daisy, you have an amazing voice! Daisy: (still from backstage) But the Directioners will boo me! Producer: Then we'll boot them out, ok? Daisy: Ok! Producer: Hey voiceover, can we try that again please? Voice-over: Uh.. Sure I guess. Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION SHIOW! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (music starts playing and Daisy walks on to the stage) Daisy: Let's go crazy crazy crazy 'till we see the sun! I know we only met but let's pretend it's love! And never never never stop for anyone! Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young! Directioners: BOOOOOO! Daisy: That's not very nice! Directioners: Sorry! I meant WOOOOO! Daisy: That's better! Hello every cat and welcome to the live eviction! Which cat will be evicted? (mixed shouting) Daisy: Uh.. Ok, how about I ask straight out: Who thinks it's gonna be CLOUDTAIL? (crowd cheers) Daisy: Who thinks it'll be SANDSTORM? (crowd cheers) Daisy: Who thinks it'll be DOVEWING! Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Daisy: Oh ''please ''let it be Dovewing! Producer: I've told you sixty times you are not allowed to do that! Daisy: Oops. Sorry! So... What was I meant to do again? Producer: You're meant to go to the voting lines! Daisy: Oh. Let's go to the voting lines every cat! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read:) ??? 43% ??? 9% ??? 48% Daisy: ''Please ''can the 9% line be Dovewing's? Producer: Daisy! Again! Daisy: Sorry, I can't help it! Producer: Just go to an ad break! Daisy: Ok, apparently we're going to an ad break! We'll see you soon! Daisy: And we're back to the live eviction show! Now, let's cross to the house to put the pressure off one cat. (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hi housemates! Everyone: Hi Daisy! Daisy: Did everyone make it out of the tunnels all okay? Ferncloud: Holy StarClan, where's Icecloud!? D: Berrynose: Oh my StarClan, Hazeltail's missing! D: Daisy: NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY LITTLE HAZELY! D: Berrynose: Come on Ferncloud, lets find them! Daisy: (nervous) Oh StarClan, please let them find Hazeltail alive! Let's go to another ad break! Producer: Daisy we don't have time. Daisy: WE'RE GOING TO ANOTHER AD BREAK! (unsheathes claws) Producer: Okay, we'll have another break! Please don't hurt me! (curls up in to a ball and cries) Daisy: (suddenly sweet again) Ok, see you soon! Daisy: And we're back! Let's cross to the house to see if they got out! (Daisy crosses to the house) Hazeltail: Ugh, my fur's so dirty! Daisy: Hi housemates! Housemates: Hi again! Daisy: HAZELTAIL, YOU'RE ALIVE! :D Hazeltail: Uh, yeah I am. Icecloud: Can I get some food on account of the fact I haven't had a thing to eat since the morning of the challenge? Daisy: After I tell the housemates who's safe (Everyone waits) (Icecloud's belly rumbles really loudly) Icecloud: Oops! (blushes) Daisy: Okay, here we go: Icecloud: Hurry up, before my belly groans again! (Icecloud's belly rumbles again) IcecloudL AAAAAH! D: Daisy: The cat with the most votes to SAVE, and the cat that is DEFINITELY staying at least one more week is... CLOUDTAIL! Hazeltail: WOOOOO! (jumps on Cloudtail) Cloudtail: Ugh! Some cat get her off me! Icecloud: Can I go get some food now? Daisty: Sure you can! (Icecloud sprints to the kitchen; her belly makes a really loud noise again) Icecloud: Oh come on! >:( Daisy: Well, while we wait for Icecloud, let's go to another ad break! Daisy: Well, we're back! Let's cross to the house so we can tell you which cat will be evicted! (Daisy crosses to the house) (Icecloud is there with a bowl of Doritos, Cloudtail keeps trying to steal them) Icecloud: No! These are my Doritos, get your own! Daisy: Uh, hello guys! Icecloud & Cloudtail: Oh, hello Daisy! Everyone else: Hi! Daisy: I'm here to tell you which cat is going to be evicted! (Dovewing and Sandstorm wait eagerly) Daisy: After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save, it's time to go... (Crowd offers mixed response of Dovewing and Sandstorm) Daisy: It gives me great pleasure to say, it's time to go... DOVEWING! Everyone but Dovewing: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Wooo! Dovewing: D: (Dovewing gets up from the couch, everyone else follows her) Big Brother: Dovewing, get out of my house! Dovewing: Why does everyone hate me?? D: (the doors open) Cloudtail: 'Cause you were mean to Brackenfur! Dovewing: He was mean to me! Big Brother: Dovewing, hurry up and get out! Dovewing: Fine... (Dovewing steps through the doors) (Dovewing exits) Everyone: WOOOOOOOOOOO! PARTY TIME! Daisy: Please welcome evictee number four, DOVEWING! (Dovewing walks on the stage) Everyone: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dovewing: Shut up! (about to cry) Daisy: Oh, ok everyone we better be quiet. Crowd: But we were having fun! Daisy: Have a seat Dovewing (they sit down) Daisy: Do you want to take a look at the voting lines? Dovewing: Okay... (the voting lines read:) SANDSTORM 43% DOVEWING 9% CLOUDTAIL 48% Dovewing: Hurtful! (cries) Daisy: Okay, from now on can we make sure the votes are at least 10% for each cat? Dovewing: Why do they hate me Daisy Why? Daisy: I think it has something to do with Brackenfur... Crowd member: It has everything to do with Brackenfur! Dovewing: Shut up about Brackenfur! I should have gotten over it, I admit it! Daisy: Okay Dovewing, you have one thing left to do... Dovewing: I don't wanna give out a superpower! Daisy: You have to, rules are rules. Dovewing: Okay, since she was like the only cat who was nice to me, I'm gonna give it to FERNCLOUD. Daisy: Well, folks, that's all we have time for. Dovewing has just been evicted and Ferncloud has the superpower! Let's see what happens next week! Goodnight every cat! Dovewing: Goodnight! What will happen next week? How will the housemates nominate with Berrynose being invincible? What will Ferncloud's power be and what will she do with it? Find out all this and more in: Big Brother: ThunderClan (Week Seven) Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Big Brother Category:Fan Fictions